There is a need to prevent accidents caused by a ladder falling or sliding away from a structure. When used properly, it prevents a ladder from falling away from a house or structure. The only other device that I have ever seen is a permanently attached stabilizer bar, requiring tools to affix or change ladders, and it does not prevent the ladder from falling. Our device is no tools required. The device prevents the ladder from falling. The device will adjust from right to left to accommodate the angle of the eave.